matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hothouse (Episode 12.1)
Section 12.1.1 (from level 30) The first phase of this chapter begins with the 12.1 Merovingian Merovingian contact (632, -10, -230) awaits you at Ikebukuro (International). Against one symbolic info, it will give the first order of mission that will trigger only Westview. The mission begins with a briefing Flood. Flood: I'm sure you have already reported on the latter mechanism "smart" operative, so ... No, wait. I should not say that I believe that you have actually done your duty before coming to see me, because it will be totally useless. However, I like to practice positive reinforcement. That is to say, I suggest that you came prepared, and this encourages you to make it a reality. In any case, I'm sure you are aware that there have been some interesting developments regarding the "interface program." Say he was caught trying to "create an interface", so to speak ... Hmm. And more and more of these so-called "oligarchs" appeared, driving the program, of course. With all this power in place, it could be profitable consequences. Follow the trail of this program. According to the Merovingian sources that track program leading to an apartment in the heart of Stamos: Operator: What Flood forgot to mention is that Ookami has overheard the conversation between Ghost and the interface program where the program was also very much like Trinity, back from the dead - in a sense. Nevertheless, if it were a program, it would not have been "dead"; yet again, maybe it is just a program now, but was not before ... Or maybe is it just years of repressed frustrations and unfulfilled from Ghost desires. From Anyway ... Uh ... Oh, well. We have an echo here and it could be the program. Go ahead and check. apartment is empty except for a computer that you have to handle. Therefore Ookami surgissera of nowhere, asking you to accompany him to another place. So this is a long phase of 'follow' that begins to another apartment. Flood: She what ?? You - No, no. Do not mind me, operative. Follow his instinct if you like, but do not expect to be paid for this waste of time. Once there, Ookami active in a computer room. Tesarova, one of two new oligarchs came, then appears: Tesarova: Oh, is not this a nice surprise! Oh and you brought your little domestic program! Is not she cute? Hey ho, you I hope that my intervention in there do not mind, but I thought I'd put you know - because the program is not here, that's why you're come, is not it? - That there are others like you, not far from here who spied me - and I think they are also trying to find the program interface! Actually, no, they are not not like you, I think. I think they work for machines, strange as it may seem. I will send them to position the little man that you took a walk here. remains only to go out to visit places per Tesarova. Flood: It's good to know you back with us, operative. Yes, there is this other also. His name is "Helian" or something like that. These people really barbarous names ... I'll just say it is not exactly a trusted source. I see that thee cleverly diverted to further Machinists who follow her everywhere. Well, playing his little game. We do not want to ruin the image now tender it made us. In addition, we do not need the machines are similar to this program. are orders. At the next meeting point, you will find from March to May levels 1 machines (one level higher than the average of the team) to kill. Flood: I wish I could say that was the end of it, operative, but something tells me that the Merovingian will not let us forget this ... Oligarch delicate flower that has become your friend. As if it was not already more interested in this whole affair "Trinity" a responsible business leader should be ... Oh, I almost forgot. We lost contact with four groups of our programs in South Vauxton. Be an angel and find them for me, okay? This marks the end of debriefing 12.1.1 mission so you will receive a token to keep for later. However, if you go to contact Merovingian, you will find that you request four objects to continue the adventure. This is one of each XXX. Accelerated particle 1 Accelerated particle 2 Accelerated particle 3 Accelerated particle 4 You can find them exiles (level 42) contaminated with Override codes in South Vauxon: particle 1: -1872, 9, -452 (in parking lot) Particle 2: -1993, -870 particle 3: -1430; 33; -700 (on the roof) particle 4: -1296, -847 - from http://mxo.jeuxonline.info/index.php?articleid=6470 *''Episode 12.1 Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 12.1) Category:Episode 12.1 Missions